


And I'll Never Make the Same Mistake Twice

by Aaronlisa



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-07
Updated: 2012-05-07
Packaged: 2017-11-04 23:24:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/399349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aaronlisa/pseuds/Aaronlisa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sunday reminds her of some blonde girls that Faith's known. And in particular, she reminds her of one certain blonde.</p>
            </blockquote>





	And I'll Never Make the Same Mistake Twice

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Buffy the Vampire Slayer belongs to Joss Whedon and company. The title comes from the Bad Religion song "Better Off Dead." 
> 
> Prompts: Written for Round 71 at femslash_minis for Snogged who wanted the pairing along with Bad Religion, broken bones, smirks without fluff and rape/non-con.
> 
> Notes: Set during Season Three.

It was supposed to be a simple assignment for the Mayor. Take care of the 80s reject of a vampire who's been killing off the freshman at UC Sunnydale for far too long. It should bother Faith that the Mayor's getting so close to his ascension that he's worried about his food source but that would mean having to think too far into the future. She's pretty certain she won't survive his ascension and she doesn't really care. 

Sunday looms over her, Faith's broken Walkman in her hands. The vampire drops the broken player to the ground and holds up the tape for inspection. 

"Bad Religion?" Sunday smirks at her. 

Faith shrugs. It's not as if the shitty little music store in the mall has a lot of selection to choose from in the punk category. She tunes out the vampire as she goes off on some rant about music makes the person and blah blah blah. 

Sunday reminds her of a girl. Well to be honest, not that Faith ever _tries_ to be honest, Sunday reminds her of a few blonde girls who've nailed the whole perfect blonde bitch attitude. The top of the list begins with Buffy and ends with several girls back in Boston who learned the hard way what picking on Faith meant. Faith wonders if this is the part where she's supposed to feel all intimidated and weak. Maybe if she'd been listening to Sunday's speech. 

When Sunday wrecks the tape, pulling the plastic apart and stretching the thin tape, Faith stands up, ignoring what feels like a broken ankle. For a moment, Sunday falters and Faith smirks at her. 

"I'm not some stupid lame-ass freshman whining about how I miss mommy and daddy," Faith says. "You've been getting lazy."

Faith smirks as she pulls out a stake, if Sunday is scared, she doesn't show it. Faith kind of likes that in a person. Instead, Sunday gives her a casual shrug of the shoulders and a smirk of her own. 

"So let me guess, you're going to stake me and go running back to the Mayor with a sense of accomplishment," Sunday drawls. "Yeah everyone knows who you are Faith, the dark Slayer in the Mayor's pocket." 

Faith shrugs her own shoulders. 

"What if I can make you a better offer?" Sunday asks. 

"Yeah and what can you do for me that's so much better? Give me a bunch of boring college art posters? Second hand clothes? Thanks but the Mayor gives me everything that I could want or need."

Sunday smiles this time and it's razor sharp. Faith feels her heart pound in her chest as the bones in her ankle protest when she shifts her weight. 

"Does he really give you everything?" Sunday asks, her voice seductive and dark. "A good _family_ man like the Mayor? Can he even give you everything that you _need_?" 

Faith compresses her lips until they're thin and white. She's not going to go down this road with this piece of filth. She steps forward, ignoring the pain shooting up her ankle. Sunday lets her press her up against a wall, with the sharp stake pressed right against her chest. 

"You could drive that stake in my heart," Sunday says. "I doubt I could stop you but I could help you scratch an itch." 

"Why would I let you do that?" 

"Seems to me that half of the town remembers you dancing in the Bronze with the blonde pest of a Slayer," Sunday says. 

"So I danced with Buffy, I dance with a lot of people and it doesn't mean anything."

Sunday's hands grip Faith's hips hard enough that Faith knows she'll be bruised tomorrow. The vampire's nails are sharp even through the tight leather of Faith's pants. The Slayer's breath comes out harsh and heavy as a tense silence falls between them. Faith presses the stake harder against Sunday's chest and the vampire shivers when the sharp tip scratches her skin beneath the filmy material of her top. 

"I could give you a taste of what you want," Sunday says. 

"You're not her," Faith spits out. 

"No but I'm the closest you'll ever come to fucking another Slayer." 

Sunday smirks at Faith when the brunette gets what she's saying. 

"So you're a former Slayer, you're still not _her_." 

Faith allows Sunday to take control, allows her to spin her around, to hold her up against the wall, she allows the stake to clatter to the ground. Sunday smirks at her, the sharp tips of her fangs pressing against her lower lip as she leans forward so that their lips are almost pressing. It's barely a kiss, just a ghosting of their lips but it still makes Faith shiver. 

"She'll never let you touch, she'll never let you take to all of the places you want to take her. You'll never be good enough for her, you'll always be too dirty." 

"Say I take you up on your offer," Faith drawls. "What do you want in return?" 

"Let me live." 

The words tumble out desperate and for a second Faith thinks that Sunday's just as pathetic as she is. And she's bored with the whole situation, she pushes Sunday off of her with ease and reaches down for her stake. It's no longer about fulfilling a job for the Mayor. It's about eradicating the sinking feeling in her chest, washing off the shame and guilt that cloaks her all of the time. 

"Wait!" Sunday exclaims. 

"This is boring," Faith says. "And I've got a job to do." 

"I'll lay low and think about the mutual benefit." 

"What benefit, you're a whiny annoying blonde bitch," Faith says. 

"What if the Slayer wins over the Mayor?" 

"That's not gonna happen," Faith says. 

"Don't be so sure," Sunday says. "You know as well as I do that Slayers have an annoying habit of overcoming challenges like the Mayor."

"So what, the Mayor loses and Buffy wins, what are you offering?" Faith calculating asks. 

"Well it wouldn't hurt to have an ally on your side, would it?"

"I don't need allies." 

"Everyone needs allies," Sunday says. "I'm not saying we need to be friends or anything stupid like that but if things don't work out like the Mayor plans them to, having an ally might be a good thing for you." 

Sunday slinks forward and her perfume is overwhelming for a second. Faith briefly wonders who she was before she took up residence on the campus of UC Sunnydale, preying on weak freshmen. It doesn't really matter in the end. Faith doesn't really care about the past or even the future, all that matters is today. She's not stupid enough to ask Sunday what she gets out of this. 

"Fine whatever," Faith agrees. 

Sunday pushes her down onto the sofa and smirks at her. It feels nice to be off of her ankle. Tomorrow the bones will have healed but tonight she's in agony. 

"Let's shake on it," Sunday says. 

The blonde vampire straddles Faith's lap and she presses a chaste kiss against Faith's fuller lips. For a moment, Faith closes her eyes and gives into the illusion. And then she's pushing Sunday off of her lap, she smirks as the vampire falls to the ground. 

"I told you, you're not her, so don't bother." 

Sunday growls as her face shifts into the vampire's face. Faith smirks at her. 

"Much better, now get back up here so we can finish shaking on our agreement." 

((END))


End file.
